Life With Vampires!
by ShayBaby-x
Summary: Rosalie & Emmett decide to adopt a child, Lily. How will she cope having vampires for parents, and finding out the truth about her own?
1. Here Comes The Human!

I wonder what this family is going to be like....?

I've been told my new "parents" are going to be called Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett looks pretty cool, he's really big and tall, but has that cute teddy-bear look about him, y'know? That Rosalie, well to be fair, I thought the photograph they gave me was a china doll, so pretty and perfect, and not a hair out of place. After about ten minutes of being convinced she was real I was apprehensive. I dress in what I feel comfortable, which usually means baggy sweats and a tank, This is seriously going to play out like an episode of Ugly Betty.

"Are you ready, my sweet?" my social workers voice shook me out of my own world.

_My sweet?!_ I shuddered. _UGH! is this a new part of the "we'll be nice to Lily and she'll want to settle down agreement"?_

"I'm fine, thanks." I snapped "Are we nearly there yet?!"

I should try and be nicer to her really, I considered. She's only doing her job I guess.

"Yes, actually. Just at the end of this road." She indicated with her free hand, eyes focused on the road, and left hand firmly on the wheel.

"Cool" I muttered. I noticed I was biting my nails, and stopped immediately.

Rosalie's POV

Ahh, she's nearly here! I clutched at my husband arm, and glanced at the big stupid grin on his face. He was shaking in anticipation, and I knew if he had a heartbeat, it would be as fast as a hummingbirds! After a scout around the room, I saw all of my family poised, body facing the door staring at it intently. Edward has his arm flung around Bella, pulling her tighter, whispering in her ear to calm her down. He was always so protective over her it's a wonder we don't have stair-gates!! Then there's Alice, so little, and petite, frantically rummaging through a shoe box in the corner, trying to find the perfect pair to make a good impression on our new member of the family. I giggled slightly, it came out very shakily, and I started to turn back to the door, when a pair of nervous golden eyes captured my attention. Their beholder sent a wave of calm in my direction.

"Thanks Jazz, I needed that!" I mumble.

Before he gets chance to reply, Alice jumps up, squealing "I found some!"

We all laugh fondly, while she slides her tiny feet into her newly found black patent 9 inch heels. Even then, she's still tiny compared to any of us - especially my gorgeous Emmett.

Get me!! Talking about my family - truth is I'm too excited, I've been waiting for this day all my life.

"Here comes the human!" I hear Esme, my mother of sorts, whisper proudly.

Edward's POV

Bless, get her little heart racing so much!! Her thoughts incoherent, she was so nervous! Bless - well hopefully she'll settle in well, her mind is sanctuary, from all the vanity and sex around here.

"23...22..21" mumbled my psycho little pixie sister, live, counting down the seconds until Lily arrived.

Well.. here goes nothing.. the door handle slowly started to move, and everyone jumped to be sat up straight, a perfect social smile on our faces.

My family where so damn good at pretending - they have to be with around 80 years practice! But this performance was worthy of an Oscar. Everyone was petrified.

No one as much as the owner of the trembling hand which pushed the door open, and the pale grey eyes which stared beseechingly at us all, finally stopping on Rosalie. She gasped as she took in Rosalie's appearance. Most humans usually do. She is stunning.

Alice POV

Woopeeee! At fourteen she's still smaller than me! This is awesome!! She has an open honest face, I know we'll be great friends.

Emmett POV

This silence is too much. I'm not one for awkward emptiness!

I cautiously stretched out my hand towards the tiny little girl I saw in front of me.

"Hello Lily, my name's Emmett. So glad to finally meet you" I said, warmly.

She looked at my hand, and then her eyes travelled upwards, eventually finding my face. After taking in my breadth, her heartbeat quickened, but then she looked me into the eyes, and smiled.

"Hey Emmett! I'm Lily, but please - no flower jokes! I will _NOT _ be called pad" .

She took my hand and shook it strongly, whilst laughing. Damn, but we're going to get on great!

"Welcome to the family!"


	2. Meet & Greet!

**A/N a HUGE thank you to everyone who's put my silly little story on story alert! Another huge thank you especially to tkc2 who was the first person to review my first ever story! Yay! Well, love & peace. Enjoy. =]**

**Oh and I've tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible, sorry if that's failed!**

**Also, disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. **

_"Hey Emmett! I'm Lily, but please - no flower jokes! I will NOT be called pad" ._

_She took my hand and shook it strongly, whilst laughing. Damn, but we're going to get on great!_

_"Welcome to the family!"_

Lily's POV

I breathed a sigh of relief. Emmett was way cool! Now to see if the barbie dolls claws were sharpened. I glanced upwards at her, apprehensively. To my surprise, she knelt down, and invited me for a huge hug. Wouldn't that ruin her clothes? I mumbled. I heard a quickly stifled laugh over by the door, and saw the bronze hair man turn away, his body shaking in laughter. Oh dear.. is he laughing at me?

I quickly snapped back to the present and shuffled to give the pretty lady a hug.

"Hello Lily sweetheart. My name's Rosalie. I've been so excited to finally meet you - and ehre you are! Shall we introduce you to everyone?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she's nice after all.

"Sure, I'd like that" I smiled at her. She also had those gorgeous golden eyes, and I was getting lost in them. Maybe this placement would finally work. I'd love that.

Rosalie lead the way gracefully into the middle of the room, me trailing behind her, and Emmett bringing up the rear.

"This is Alice" She indicated to the little brown haired pixie in the corner. Alice blew me a quick kiss, and smiled.

"Next to her, the tall blonde one is Jasper. He's her husband" Jasper waved slightly, but looked worried about something. Maybe he doesn't like me? I wondered. I felt so sad.

"Edward, or call him Eddie. He loves it." she indicated to the bronze haired one from earlier.

"No, he doesn't." He laughed, "But she's so little I guess she could get away with it!" He flashed me a huge smile, and then quickly glared at Rosalie. I felt like I'd missed something, a silent exchange maybe?

"And finally.. Bella" Funny she didn't seem as bothered about Bella. Bella looked very shy, and uncertain what to make of me, so I just gave her a little smile and looked up at Rosalie.

"Where did the lady and man go from earlier?" I wondered aloud.

Rosalie smiled, seemingly glad I'd noticed.

"Carlisle was the gentleman, he's our father of sorts, and he works awkward shifts at the hospital, he's the best Dr. there is, and he's had to go, he'll meet you later. Esme, however is in the kitchen, preparing you just about every food she can think of, because she think you'll be hungry after the traveling. She's the kindest lady in our family - and she's also our mother." She ended her speech, bursting with pride. I felt compelled to meet these people, they sounded so cool!! I heard someone clearing their throat in the corner. I spun around wondering who it was...

It was Elaine my social worker!! I totally forgot she was there. I looked at her in surprise, and she smiled.

"It's okay - I forgive you" She laughed. "I'm gonna go now, is that okay?"

"Umm, sure." I mumbled. Yeah, I did feel comfortable, but the feeling of being completely on my own was something you'd never get used too.

She gave everyone a quick wave, and left. I listened and heard the ricocheting of her shabby old Vauxhall Corsa.

Edward's POV

I tightened my grip around Bella, and tried to get ahold of myself. The kids only just met Rosalie and got her down to a tee already! Emmett my big doofus brother is so happy he's singing at really fast vampire speed, and everyone in the room other than Bella and Lily were trying their best not to laugh at him. Jaspers thoughts were incoherent, as he's being exposed to human blood all over again. Bless him, he really tries hard. After the torture of Bella's blood, Lily's doesn't even effect me, I barely notice it anymore.

Esme's POV

Oh, dear. Should I make scrambled or poached eggs? I know, both!!

Emmett's POV

I'm a daaadddy, I'm a dadddddddy!

Alice's POV

Wow, I'm uber tall compared to her. Awesome!

Bella's POV

I wonder how long it will take her to figure out the secret?.. hmm...


	3. Dr Fang?

**A/N**

**okay, so I didn't make any of this clear before. Bella and Lily are both human. This is set roughly after Eclipse but before Breaking Dawn. The POV's are now in bold, 'cause I didn't think before. Thanks for all the nice reviews! There should be a new chapter per day, or at least every two days, thanks everyone! Oh, and a preview for anyone who can guess any of the upcoming story lines? **

**Jaspers POV**

I've been so quiet, and I can feel her looking at me nervously without even having to turn around. She's scared I don't like her. It's harsh, I do like her, but I've not had much practice talking to humans - besides Jenks - but I don't have to be nice to him. If I'm the slightest bit nasty to Lily, I'll be torn up and burnt for sure. I don't want to be nasty to her, but then at least we'll have conversation? Humans are so confusing...

**Rosalie's POV**

The little doll is petrified. Esme, hurry up with the food.. please!

"It's ready, Lily" she called from the other room. Perfect!! It's the distraction she needs!

"I'll show you the way" I whispered to her, seeing her confused eyes. I must admit, she is very brave. She's so close to so many vampires, and yet she's more worried what we'll think of than being scared.

"Thank you" She said, taking my offered hand, and walking with me towards the dining room.

**Lily's POV**

I tried hard to enjoy my food, but I really couldn't. How was I supposed to enjoy my food when I had seven people I barely know, pretending to eat but mostly staring at me. The brown haired girl - Bella, I think they called her? She ate! Damn, when I say that, I mean she _ate. _I've never seen someone eat so much scrambled egg in so little time! Guinness record entry, maybe? Who knows. But she wasn't fat!

**Bella's POV **

It feels so good not to be te only human. I know Rosalie is despising me for being there. She still doesn't see me as family, and doesn't think I should be there when Lily first arrives. But Edward, and the rest of the Cullens, shouted her down. Demanded I shoul be allowed to stay and should be just as welcome as any of those. Ah well, you win some you loose some. I couldn't help but sigh, and carried on eating scrambled eggs. Esme's cooking is sooooo good.

**Emmett's POV**

"Hey Lily, is the food good?" I asked, kindly.

"I don't know, why don't you try some?" She asked, sweetly.

Well, that shut me up.. "I am! Can't you see?"

"I can see you toying with the food, not much else though. Esme's cooking i good. All of you should eat something" she was demanding now.

Bella quickly stifled a laugh, and Edward changed the subject abruptly to save his self before she turned on him too..

"When is Carlisle back? I'm sure he'd love to meet Lily" he wondered.

"You mean Dr. Fang, right?" She laughed.

"What?!" All of us Cullens shouted?

She looked slightly intimidated by our loud reactions..

"That's what my friend calls him, is it really offensive?" she sounded genuinely sorry she'd upset us., and nervous at our reactions to this..

"Nah, it's fine..."

**Edward's POV**

Good going, I thought dryly. You can practically see the curiosity bouncing off of her. Even Esme was upset by it and that takes a lot. Alice is sat in the corner having a premonition about the latest clothing line.. great. Nothing seems to faze that little psychic weirdo, I swear. Rosalie is fretting that she wont be a good mom. Y'know, I actually geel for Rosalie. Two things she's always wanted. To die, and a child. No I don't mean that she's suicidal, but she thinks about it at times when she's alone, and Emmetts hunting. Sex is her main distraction, I think that's why she's so active. Not that Emmetts bothered. It's a match made in heaven. Also with the child, she was always brought uo to care about children and "trained" to be the perfect mother/housewife. Her maternal instincts drove her crazy in the 70's, she ended up taking in newborn Badgers, and squirrels to try and get a grasp on motherhood, never worked. Now she's finally got her dream, she's so nervous, when she needs to take it, firmly, with both hands, and embrace it.


	4. What Goes On In A Vampires Head?

she ended up taking in newborn Badgers, and squirrels to try and get a grasp on motherhood, never worked. Now she's finally got her dream, she's so nervous, when she needs to take it, firmly, with both hands, and embrace it.

Lily's POV

Somethings not right with this family. I made a mindless joke about their father - Carlisle was it? - and they all acted like I told them I had a double life as hooker. hah! Yeah, right... Wait.. maybe they don't know...that I know? Surely not. The human charade will just be practasing..

Alice's POV

I've just had an interesting premonition: baggy jeans and white tank tops are back? Atleast Lily will be impressed. *sigh* I really liked this neon phaze, I knew it could never last. I'll have to get on the phone to all of my stylists instantly, and get them to get me the jeans asap - It's never too early to dress in the upcoming fasion idealism, unless you're like twenty years ahead - or thirty years behind like that Jessssssssicaaaaaaaa. That stupid airhead can't carry a coherent conversation so I feel sorry for Edward who hasn't to listen to her thoughts too!

Rosalie's POV

I'm so happy, this is going better than that time Laurens botox failed. WHY she'd need botox at seventeen I will never know! Anyway, I'm so proud of Lily in one sense, she figured out our eating habbits - or lack of - in the space of five minutes, when most humans never notice through five years of schooling together in junoir high. I wonder how she would react if she knew the truth about us?

Emmett's POV

The wheels on the bus go round and round.. round and round...

Edward's POV

My family are weird. Period.


End file.
